


i'm a free bitch, baby

by blooshboy



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, petty jr. verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooshboy/pseuds/blooshboy
Summary: jinyoung is getting a little sick of being jaebum's bad habit.





	i'm a free bitch, baby

####

 

 

The bathroom's door is a cool, dark wood that feels like heaven against Jinyoung's flushed cheek as he's forced up against it. There's a warm mouth biting at his neck and blowing hot air against his ear, roughly whispering, "Fuck." He knows that mouth better than his own, could tell you where each little dip and curve is, the slope of the bow, the thickness of the flesh dragging under his jaw. It's also a mouth that'll never tell him anything substantial but will get him on his knees regardless - like some sort of trained pet. Because, Im Jaebum has better things to do than to commit to some fresh faced, cock hungry sophomore. Im Jaebum has a business empire to take over from his mother and a mansion already set out for him when he graduates college this fall. Im Jaebum has countless, nameless boys and girls salivating for his dick at any given moment and it'd be against nature for Park Jinyoung to feel special. 

So, he squeezes his eyes shut as Jaebum thrusts into him one final time, grunting as he comes and probably leaving a bite mark on Jinyoung's neck. There's a casual brush of thin fingers along the expanse of Jinyoung's back that's exposed from Jaebum roughly pushing off Jinyoung's shirt but getting impatient when it snagged on Jinyoung's bent elbows. There's an absentminded kiss on his bare shoulder and then Jaebum is pulling out. By the time Jinyoung has sort of caught his breath and weakly pulled his shirt back over his shoulders, Jaebum is sitting down on a closed toilet seat and fixing the cuffs of his shirt. 

"Christ," he's complaining casually as if Jinyoung isn't still trembling, doesn't have drying come between his thighs from where he'd been stroking his dick in rhythm to Jaebum's thrusts, "These parties are always so uptight. Who wears a suit to a family dinner?"

Jinyoung doesn't answer him and strains to grab some toilet paper off the roll next to Jaebum. He wipes at his thighs and tosses the paper into the trash can, finally pulling up his pants gingerly. He fixes the buttons of his shirt and tucks it into his pants. His fingers are shaking no matter how hard he tries to calm himself, but there's always this awful, sick shiver wrecking his body as soon as Jaebum stops touching him. He's starting to feel like a fucking junkie.

After he's got his clothes on properly, he pauses in front of the mirror and tries to fix his hair back into a gelled coif. His mother will have a fit if there's a hair out of place. She's brought him along to parade him around after all. With a frustrated sigh, Jinyoung turns on the tap and wets his fingertips to help settle the style. He's startled when Jaebum is suddenly right there, firm hand on Jinyoung's hip turning him so Jaebum can run his fingers through Jinyoung's hair. He tries not to get stuck between Jaebum's eyes, his mouth, that fucking perfect nose - hopes his heartbeat isn't actually as loud as it feels. 

"Little runt," Jaebum says fondly, stepping back after he seems content with the hairstyle, "There, mother's perfect boy again."

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, elbowing him away to look into the mirror again. Jaebum just laughs and stands next to him, fixing his own hair and clothes. Jinyoung glares at his own lips, all bitten red because Jaebum is a rough motherfucker and always acts like he's going to swallow Jinyoung whole. With a huff, he makes for the bathroom's handle but gets yanked back. His irritation melts at Jaebum's smile, so genuine and boyish and effortless because he's been charming people out of their clothes since high school. He gets a chaste kiss on his lips and then Jaebum is leaving, winking at him. 

Instead of following him out, Jinyoung closes the door again and leans against it. He squeezes his eyes shut and rubs his palms on them, sighing. He feels like an idiot. He knows Jaebum is probably out there right this second letting himself be introduced to some rich tycoon's son or daughter, his parents' eyes twinkling at the prospect of a business deal disguised as marriage. Jaebum's still young so they won't push it but Jaebum will still fuck the faceless, nameless brat just because he can, just because he maybe enjoys twisting Jinyoung inside out. He must. He has to. He always spares Jinyoung a glance when he's kissing someone else, as if to make sure Jinyoung's watching. And, like a puppy, Jinyoung will still let himself be pulled into a pristine, marbled bathroom at the next social party. 

Their parents run in the exact same circle of stuck-up Seoulites so it's inevitable. And, it'll be the same sick cycle over and over again. Either Jinyoung will drop to his knees or he'll watch Jaebum play nice and kiss someone else. The one time Jinyoung had even hinted at a relationship, Jaebum had laughed. He'd said some bullshit about being too young to even think about it, wants to really enjoy his bachelor life before his parents marry him off to some airhead. And, that's fine, that's completely okay - it's just that Jinyoung has been in love with Jaebum since the sixth grade. 

 

 

For as long as he's been in love with Jaebum, he's been friends with Jackson Wang. At the time they meet, Jackson has been in Korea for about a year and has a thick, adorable accent that only endears him to everyone and anyone. Years later, they go to the same private college and share an apartment - stubbornly inseparable ever since. The only downside to having a best friend who's only known him as being in love with Jaebum is that Jackson finds a way to bring it up almost daily. His life mission seems to be making Jinyoung choke on various drinks and food by bringing up the junior at completely random times.

Blessedly, he hasn't brought him up all of today and Jinyoung can enjoy his caramel macchiato in peace. 

Jackson is sitting across from him in the busy coffee shop flipping through his notes and trying to make sense of his own handwriting. Without comment, he plucks Jinyoung's notebook right out of his hand and starts comparing notes.

"Sure," Jinyoung says impassively, "Feel free to use my notes. I was only pretending to read them."

"You love me," is the equally impassive reply he's given.

Seems like he made more than one horrible and irrevocable decision in sixth grade.

Youngjae has been giving him soft, pitying looks all night and Jinyoung can only drink so many beers on a Wednesday night. So, he gets up and wanders out into the balcony, leaving the party a muted noise behind him. He'd only agreed to come because for once, he had no homework or exam to worry about on a weekday and he'd sort of needed the break. It's just his luck that Jaebum - who really should be partying with upperclassmen, not worming his way into a sophomore's apartment with a six-pack - had shown up with his flavor of the week glued to his side. If Jinyoung wasn't such a bitter, pining loser, he'd admit the girl is beautiful. All leg and lips and these thick dark hair that look like fucking art. Jinyoung's contempt only grows when she opens her mouth and says something perfectly precious and funny that has the whole crew already in love with her. 

Jinyoung tried not to glare at her, but he supposes he didn't manage since Youngjae's little looks have driven him to the balcony. He sighs and concentrates on his red cup of coke, swishing the liquid around absently. He's startled into spilling the coke when he feels Jaebum whisper, "Boo," right into his ear. 

"Jesus Christ," Jinyoung hisses out, shaking the liquid off his hand and giving Jaebum what he hopes is a scathing look, "What the hell is your problem?"

Jaebum just grins, draping himself over the banister and having the audacity to look like a model. 

"Not my fault you scare easy, cupcake," he says and before Jinyoung can be properly offended, he changes the subject, "You spend all of Youngjae's parties moping outside or is this a special occasion?"

Jinyoung rolls his eyes and leans his elbows back on the bannister, looking out into the fairly creepy woods behind the apartment, and says, "I'm not moping."

"Alright, kid, you're not moping," Jaebum says, the patronizing douche he is, "Come inside. I've always wanted to sully Youngjae's room.”

Jinyoung knows a fake-out when he hears one, so he simply snorts and takes a sip of coke - the sweetness of it immediately leaving a terrible after-taste. He makes a face down at his drink and turns to go back inside, shouldering past Jaebum blindly. Jaebum catches his elbow gently and sharp irritation makes Jinyoung flush as he jerks his elbow out of Jaebum’s hold. He only looks to the side for a second before he goes into the apartment but it’s enough for him to memorize the lines of concern of Jaebum’s handsome features, drawn tight with confusion. 

He ends up leaving early, making pathetic excuses that Youngjae pretends to buy. Jackson offers to walk him back to their shared apartment, but Jinyoung waves him off with a weak smile. He finds solace in the stillness of the streets, in the muted parties happening in every other house, the occasional giggles of drunk kids. And, he tries his best not to run back to the balcony and fall into Jaebum’s arms.

 

 

There’s physics homework surrounding Jinyoung’s crossed legs in a spectrum of bad organization. There’s also a Jackson staring at Jinyoung from his spot at the desk. The combination is going to make Jinyoung fail his midterm. 

Eventually, Jinyoung sighs and puts his pencil down - not sparing his best friend a glance as he says, “Fuck off.”

He starts to stuff the physics homework into his backpack, furthering the bad organization, and grabs the apartment keys. He’d been squatting on the living room for a change of scene to help with the studying when Jackson had come home and set up camp at the desk they’d tucked into a corner. There’s been some small talk that turns out to be an apparent set-up to catch Jinyoung off-guard and ask, “So, like, Jaebum hyung, huh?”

As if Jackson hasn’t been there for every pity party Jinyoung indulges himself in after Jaebum inadvertently ruins his day. Jinyoung knows he’s only bringing it up because Jinyoung’s stopped leaving the apartment for anything other than school since Youngjae's party. And, Jackson's hated Jaebum ever since they’d crossed paths on the first day of college. They’d been assigned to room together and Jaebum had come to drop him off - acting like an annoying big brother in  spirit. Jackson had immediately picked up on the fact that Jinyoung’s crush had crossed over to tragic, tragic _love_. 

He’s been waiting for Jinyoung to get over it ever since. 

“What about him?” Jinyoung says, trying to sound nonchalant as he swings his backpack over his shoulder. 

“Nothing,” Jackson says impassively, twirling his pen around, “Just interesting that you haven’t jumped on the numerous chances to be his back-up hook-up lately.”

“Let me reiterate an earlier sentiment, Wang - fuck off.”

Sharp, dark eyes follow him as he tries to smoothly exit the room and they stay with him even in Jinyoung’s favorite, secluded corner of the Undergraduate Library.

 

Jinyoung always find peace in the library - the dark wood, the rows and rows of books, the sort of adorable student-librarians. Naturally, even this sanctuary is corrupted when he spots one of Jaebum's best friends at the counter. Mark Tuan is all pretty-boy features and oozes class somehow even as he's handing his student ID to the librarian. Jinyoung is always so blind-sided by Jaebum that he's never really _looked_ at Mark and _damn_ has he been missing out. Because being in love with Jaebum doesn't mean he's dead and when Mark's eyes sweep over the library and land on Jinyoung's, he flushes an alarming shade of red.

Coughing softly, he dips his head back down and tries to read suddenly dizzying lines of text. He doesn't raise his head again until he's absolutely sure Mark's gone - doesn't want some story of him being embarrassing getting back to Jaebum. He ignores the unwarranted guilt creeping up his spine because the only one who thinks he's in a relationship with Jaebum is his own pathetic self.

His cellphone buzzes and he glances down at the message that lights up the screen with Jaebum's name on it. 

_ roommate's out, come over _

 

 

\---


End file.
